The Prince of The Roses
by Kirinenko
Summary: Alfred sabía que la única cosa que Arthur amaba hacer, además de la carpintería y el bordado, era atender su jardín de rosas en la parte de atrás de su casa. Mientras Alfred prepara un regalo especial para Arthur, recuerda cuánto significan para él su Príncipe de las Rosas y su jardín de rosas... USUK, relación establecida, romance y shounen-ai. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: vulpixfairy

ID: 156003

 _ **Notas del autor/a:**_ estoy de vuelta y ¡he decido escribir otra historia que subir! La única cosa buena de los capítulos cortos de Hetalia es que te dan suficiente creatividad para escribir entre las brechas.

Realmente amo el USUK (u ocasionalmente el UKUS cuando la situación lo requiere). Las otras parejas están bien pero siento que esta pareja será siempre mi favorita.

De cualquier modo, este fic está inspirando en las rosas. Las rosas son mi flor favorita y la única cosa que vino a mi mente es que esta flor es la nacional de Inglaterra así que esto es parte de la razón por la que cree esta historia. Y por eso también quería tener un cierre en cuanto a la forma en que acabaron juntos en mi mente y estuvo también inspirada en mi preciosa historia "Limpieza, Renovación y Confort" (anteriormente titulado "Todo lo que sé: Recuerdos").

 _ **Notas de la Historia:**_ las palabras en cursiva son recuerdos, me disculpo si hay errores gramaticales aquí y allá. Referencias al lenguaje secreto de las flores y "Todo lo que pido de ti" del Fantasma de la Ópera en la historia. Puede considerarse un poco como un universo relacionado con la precuela/secuela de mi historia previa "Todo lo que sé: Recuerdos" pero puede leerse como una oneshot. Referencias a los ataques del 11 de Septiembre; lo he escrito como un tributo a las valientes almas que sobrevivieron a este terrible atentado y en recuerdo de las victimas cuyas almas están descansando en paz.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Inofensivo shounen-ai (sin yaoi esta vez, me temo… ¿quizás una referencia?), relación USUK establecida, romance y felicidad mezclada con algo de angustia. Algo de OOC así que si no te gusta, por favor, usa el botón de retroceso y lee algo más de tu gusto.

 _ **Advertencia adicional:**_ Hay una referencia a los ataques del 11 de Septiembre. Tuve un poco de guerra interna de si debería ponerlo teniendo en cuenta que el aniversario de este año ya había pasado. Pero, recientemente, vi el último episodio de Bones "El Patriota en el Purgatorio" y me inspiró a escribir la historia y subirla. Definitivamente os recomiendo verlo, es un episodio fuerte que retrata perfectamente como ese día ha afectado a todos los personajes y también lo que damos por sentado que los veteranos han hecho por su ciudad, espero no hacer demasiados spoilers de Bones. Me disculpo si ofendo a alguien por la forma en que fue relatado. Sé que fue un día que cambió el mundo como lo conocemos hoy y sigue siendo un tema delicado y doloroso después de 11 años. Pero sinceramente espero que el relato sea suficiente para recordar, respetar y dar las condolencias a los americanos que hicieron frente a este terrible suceso. Esos miles de inocentes nunca serán olvidados… que descansen para siempre en paz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **El Príncipe de las Rosas**_

Alfred sabía que la única cosa que a Arthur le gustaba hacer, además de carpintería y costura, era atender su jardín de rosas en la parte trasera de la casa. El jardín de su amante era bastante diferente de su propio y extenso jardín que consistía en salvajes campos verdes, coloridas flores silvestres y árboles elevados en su casa.

El gran espacio estaba a buen recaudo detrás de unas pulidas puertas negras de metal, rodeado de altos muros de ladrillo rojo y dividido en tres secciones.

La central era un espectáculo digno de ver. Rosales meticulosamente podados se organizaban para crear un mini laberinto con una simple pero hermosa fuente blanca esculpida colocada en el centro. Un agraciado unicornio de mármol blanco estaba en lo alto de la fuente posando en todo su esplendor. Había baldosas de mármol macizas con gradas llenas de rosas de diferentes tipos y colores alrededor del laberinto, mientras que varios tipos de rosales, arbustos y árboles de hojas perennes cubrían la extensión de hierba verde. Una mesa de cristal y dos sillas de hierro estaban situadas estratégicamente entre algunos de los rosales cercanos, lugar perfecto para tomar una taza de té.

Las dos secciones restantes flanqueaban el centro como un par de alas idénticas de este pequeño pedazo de paraíso inglés y se accedía por unas puertas de madera más pequeñas situadas a cada lado. Aunque no eran tan espaciosas como la central, todavía eran hermosas a la vista. Cada espacio estaba lleno de adornos de jardín y estatuas colocadas estratégicamente por los alrededores y entre los parterres llenos de rosas, había incluso rosas más maravillosas. El ala izquierda tenía un robusto banco de madera protegido un techo y un arco de madera con hiedras, mientras que el ala derecha tenía arbustos con formas bien recortadas de unicornios y hadas acompañando las rosas.

Parecía como si viniese de un mundo de hadas y, en efecto, era un jardín maravilloso y elegante del que incluso Francis, el autoproclamado experto en belleza, sentiría envidia.

Arthur se enorgullecía de sus habilidades de jardinería al atender esas hermosas flores en su jardín. Su ciudad se jactaba de los mejores jardines, de los cuales se hablaba a menudo en todo el mundo. Sería casi una blasfemia si no expresase su orgullo y amor al máximo por el emblema floral nacional.

El jardín de rosas de Arthur era uno de los lugares más frecuentados por la superpotencia en el que amaba estar siempre que iba de visita, lo cual era donde estaba hoy. Se suponía que debía llegar a la mañana siguiente como le había dicho a Arthur por teléfono días antes del programado viaje. Pero consiguió tomar un vuelo antes de lo que esperaba y llegó temprano por la tarde. Estaba planeando sorprender a Arthur con su inesperada llegada y un regalo especial, el cual descansaba en ese momento en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Alfred siempre estuvo fascinado de ver a Arthur atender amorosamente a las preciosas flores. La soberana nación siempre hacía maravillas con sus manos. Algunas veces no podía imaginar que esas mismas manos eran capaces de empuñar armas, pudiesen incluso manipular delicadamente agujas, herramientas y tijeras de podar con tal refinamiento. Amaba el modo en que el rostro de Arthur se iluminaba notablemente cuando hablaba de las rosas que estaba plantando en función de la temporada de florecimiento. Hablaría y explicaría cómo cada color y el número daban diferentes mensajes y cómo se usaban a menudo para enviar mensajes secretos entre los amantes durante la época Victoriana. Alfred se rio ante el pensamiento. Debajo de su exterior brusco y cínico, creado a partir de sus días pasados como pirada, era un caballero cuyo corazón era simplemente tan romántico como el de Francis, aunque por suerte en un grado mucho más moderado.

Durante su noviazgo, Alfred, hizo todo lo posible por comunicar su amor por él. Cada vez que visitaba la casa de su amante, colocaría las rosas que compraba en un recipiente plateado que siempre estaba sobre la mesa de cristal del jardín. Sus frecuentes regalos normalmente consistían en un pequeño ramo de rosas de color rosa oscuro, rosas amarillas como el sol o una mezcla de brillantes rosas rojas y amarillas, todas para representar su creciente amistad y las alegrías que compartieron juntos. En sus cumpleaños, le daría el regalo de cumpleaños a su amante acompañado con unas rosas de lavanda para expresar deseos de cumpleaños y dulces pensamientos con un aire de elegancia y misterio. En los días festivos especiales y sus aniversarios, traería un ramo de doce rosas rojas completamente florecidas como su última declaración de amor. Arthur plantaba a menudo las rosas que Alfred le traía como adiciones a su jardín. Para algunas otras, secaría las flores para hacer un popurrí de flores con las que perfumar sus habitaciones.

El corazón de Alfred nunca fallaba en dar un vuelco por la forma en que la cara de Arthur se veía cuando aceptaba sus romas de regalo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban suavemente, como motas de oro, mientras su expresión normalmente con el ceño fruncido, se derretía y una pequeña y suave sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. La nación más adulta se veía tan divina entre las rosas. Por eso, Arthur tenía el apodo de "El Príncipe de las Rosas", lo cual con frecuencia enviaba un amoroso sonrojo tan rojo como las rosas que se extendía por las mejillas de la nación británica y le hacía murmurar con vergüenza. Pero esa pequeña sonrisa que iluminaba sus labios decía lo contrario y Alfred se reía de corazón.

El jardín de rosas también era su santuario privado del mundo exterior. Este era donde a menudo tenían picnics, tomaban siestas perezosas para matar el tiempo o simplemente caminaban tranquilamente entre las rosas. Algunas veces harían sus propias cosas mientras se relajaban en el jardín. Arthur haría algo de costura o leería un libro mientras Alfred se limitaba a jugar con sus videojuegos con los auriculares para no molestar a su amante. En ocasiones, se sentaban en el balancín del porche en un cómodo silencio y Arthur terminaría durmiéndose en su hombro, una visión que Alfred encontraba de lo más adorable. Otras veces, Alfred estaba feliz de ver a Arthur trabajar en su jardín mientras recortaba el laberinto de rosas y los arbustos y podaba y regaba sus rosas con amor. Este también era el lugar más frecuente para celebrar el cumpleaños de Arthur de manera privada, ya que a menudo se sentía incómodo con las grandes multitudes a diferencia de Alfred, que simplemente vivía para una gran fiesta con agradable compañía en sus cumpleaños.

Había dos recuerdos en particular que Alfred siempre cuidaría como especiales en este lugar y Arthur había llegado a ser suyo y la razón de porqué estaba sorprendiendo a su Príncipe de las Rosas con el regalo. El primer recuerdo siempre era el más significativo… después de todo, fue cuando finalmente reunió el coraje de confesar lo que sentía por su anterior hermano y cuidador…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _El primer recuerdo sucedió muchas antes después, cuando intentaba limpiar su trastero de nuevo. Recordó su anterior intento cuando Toris estaba quedándose con él y estaba decidido a intentar limpiar la habitación para siempre. Ese siguiente intento fue hecho entre mitad y finales de 1980. Pero como siempre, no tuvo éxito después de ser bombardeado por los mismos fuertes recuerdos, buenos y malos, de su tiempo con Arthur antes de la Guerra de la Independencia, que cambió todo entre ellos. En lugar de caer en otro estado de melancolía escondido detrás de una sonrisa falsa, Alfred se había hundido en una profunda contemplación de cómo se sentía todavía por su antiguo mentor. También se preguntaba porque no podía dejar ir esos recuerdos y las cosas asociadas a ellos, sobre todo los soldados de juguete hechos a mano y esa incomodo traje negro. Después de meses de contemplación, lo cual era muy inusual en su personalidad, se dio cuenta de todo lo que hizo, a pesar de que le hizo pedazos el traicionar a su antiguo cuidados, era para probar que podía sostenerse sobre sus propios pies y que el amor fraternal y la admiración que previamente sentía por Arthur se había convertido en un tipo diferente de amor…del tipo que comparten los amantes. Después de darse cuenta de eso, esperó impacientemente a su último día libre y voló en un jet a la casa señorial de la nación soberana. Tenía que confesar sus sentimientos y finalmente reunir el valor de pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho durante la Guerra Revolucionaria antes de perder los nervios._

 _Alfred podía recordarlo tan claramente… después de llamar a la puerta de roble de la mansión, tuvo que pasar más allá de las puertas de hierro forjado y en el jardín de rosas encontró a Inglaterra tomando el té mientras escuchaba a Phil Collins en su radio portátil. La nación más antigua parecía absolutamente sorprendido cuando me vio irrumpir de repente y luego terriblemente furioso cuando descubrió que su puerta de destrozó durante la entrada. Después de una ronda de discusiones y disputas sobre la puerta, Alfred finalmente lo soltó todo con un rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas, Arthur había sido sorprendido en su calma con la confesión y simplemente le miró, su rostro ilegible. Alfred, con tristeza, interpretó el silencio del más mayor como un signo de rechazo. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse con pesado abatimiento, Arthur le detuvo cogiendo su mano y arrastrándole a un rosal cercano. Cogió un par de capullos de rosas del arbusto, todavía con sus tallos y sus hojas completamente verdes, los cuales le dio a la nación más joven. Alfred tuvo que devolverle la mirada con confusión._

" _Averigua el mensaje tras ellos. Vuelve cuando descubras la respuesta" le dijo Arthur secamente mientras le daba la espalda "Y otra cosa, por favor, paga la puerta… fue hecha de la mejor madera maciza de roble…"_

 _Fue difícil conseguir el reemplazo de esa puerta. ¡¿Quién iba a saber que la madera maciza de roble era tan cara?! En cualquier caso, después de un esfuerzo arduo, Alfred tenía otro reto: descubrir lo que la nación más mayor estaba intentando decir a través de los capullos de rosa. Estaba frustrado con la falta de éxito después de tres días de pensar. Hizo falta de una amable mujer llamada Alice que se dio cuenta de su estrés y le invitó a su vivero de plantas, el cual resultó no estar muy lejos de la casa de Arthur. Cuando escuchó que estaba relacionado con la nación británica, se volvió de mucha ayuda y le mostró un libro sobre los secretos del lenguaje de las flores. Cuando finalmente descubrió el mensaje, tuvo que caminar a paso rápido cuando regresó a casa de Arthur. Volvió al jardín para descubrir a la nación británica recortando el laberinto de rosales. Arthur estaba convenientemente de espaldas a él._

 _Alfred tocó suavemente los pétalos de las rosas "Los pétalos de las rosas… me estás dando esperanza… esperanza de que podamos reestablecer el vínculo entre nosotros…"_

 _Arthur dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió un poco. Había pillado la primera parte bien "¿Y los capullos de rosa?"_

 _La joven nación se rio y se ruborizó ligeramente "Soy tu primera confesión de amor… ¿Estoy en lo cierto? ¿Es verdad? ¿De verdad…me amas?"_

 _Con eso, el rostro de Arthur se suavizó notablemente cuando se volvió para quedar frente a él "¿Necesitas que lo diga de nuevo cuando ya has respondido? Pero estoy bastante impresionado… parece que has estado haciendo tus deberes"_

 _Alfred sonrió con suficiencia y corrió a abrazar a la nación más mayor, que tuvo que volcar sus tijeras a un lado para evitar que las afiladas hojas le apuñalasen. Los capullos de rosa cayeron suavemente al césped junto a sus pies._

" _¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy un héroe y puedo comprender este tipo de cosas!" Alfred no iba a admitir que tuvo un poco de ayuda para descubrir el mensaje oculto. Arthur estaba sonriéndole una vez más. Eso era todo lo que importaba "Te extrañé, Arthur… ¿Me perdonas?"_

 _Arthur inicialmente tuvo problemas con el repentino peso de la nación más grande al abrazarle. Pero finalmente le rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un suave apretón alrededor de su cintura. Alfred previó una sonrisa mientras la nación más adulta hablaba "Lo sé… También te he extrañado y los días dorados que tuvimos. Estás perdonado…Alfred…"_

 _Esas fueron las mejores palabras que Alfred había escuchado jamás. El hecho de que la nación más mayor le llamase con su nombre humano, sabía que su vínculo verdaderamente había empezado a mejorar._

 _Cuando Alfred volvió a casa al día siguiente, rápidamente visitó el almacén una vez más. Reunió el castillo y los soldados de madera de juguete para poder quitarles el polvo adecuadamente y limpiarlos. Esperaba que en la siguiente visita de Arthur, pudiese mostrarle sin sentirse avergonzado que todavía guardaba los preciados regalos de todos esos años y quizás… pudiesen trabajar en arreglarlos, juntos, para hacerlos algo mejores…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred hizo una pausa en su recuerdo del pasado para pasarse por el vivero local. Pasó a través de la puerta y encontró a Alice, la amable mujer con la que se sentía en deuda, clasificando varios paquetes de semillas. Notó que con el paso de los años, había envejecido con gracia, pasando de una mujer joven a madre y finalmente a abuela, al igual que una rosa. Sonrió ampliamente cuando reconoció a su cliente.

"Bueno, ¿sabe lo que…? ¡Qué bueno es verte, querido Alfred!"

"Lo mismo digo" Alfred sonrió.

"Arthur me dijo que no llegarías hasta mañana por la mañana. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Aquí para lo de costumbre?" hizo una pausa en su tarea para ponerse en pie.

"Me conoces demasiado bien, Alice. Pero voy a darle a Arthur algo un poco diferente…" Alfred correspondió a la sonrisa. Había llegado a conocer mejor a la hermosa y amable dueña del sitio ya que Arthur era un cliente habitual en la compra de semillas de rosas para su jardín y a menudo, por sí mismo, compraba rosas suyas para dárselas a su amante.

"Bueno, vamos, deja que te ayude a seleccionar las mejores, querido"

La anciana llevó a Alfred al jardín trasero, el cual estaba lleno con varios invernaderos ubicados todos en una zona cercada. Le llevó al invernadero de la izquierda. Abrió la puerta y un dulce aroma a rosas llenó el aire.

"Aquí estamos, Alfred… viniste en el momento más oportuno. Muchas de nuestras rosas están en flor. Arthur es el más afortunado al tener un amante tan dulce y cariñoso como tú…"la misma mujer se equipó con sus guantes y las cizallas de podar mientras Alfred sentía sus orejas arder por el cumplido "¿Qué te gustaría?"

Alfred escaneó cuidadosamente la plétora de rosas dispuestas ante él. Frunció el ceño en concentración mientras intentaba recordar los colores y números para enviar su mensaje con su regalo especial. Sus ojos se iluminaron tras las gafas cuando encontró las rosas que estaba buscando.

"Dos rosas…una de este color y otra de ese color, Alice…y átalas con un lazo…si es posible…que coincida con los colores de las rosas, por favor…"

"Oh… ¿Es lo que creo que es?" la sonrisa de la anciana creció cuando vio el sonrojo en el rostro de la joven nación "¡Oh, qué dulce! Espero que todo vaya como planeas esta noche, querido"

"Eso espero también…Gracias por las rosas, Alice"

Después de pagar las rosas y desearle a la anciana tendera que tuviese un buen día, Alfred continuó su camino a casa de su amante y su rememoración de un segundo recuerdo. Alfred no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de incomodidad por ello, sin embargo, eso mismo traía un cálido sentimiento curativo a su corazón. Porque eso demostró que siempre necesitaría a Arthur en los momentos difíciles…sobre todo…ese día…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _El segundo recuerdo tuvo lugar hace años con una relación más profunda… al inicio del 2000. Era melancólico y doloroso, por decirlo de manera absoluta, pero inolvidable al mismo tiempo._

 _El 10 de Septiembre del 2002 era solo otro día normal para cualquier persona común y corriente. Pero para Alfred, era el temido preludio que marcaría el primer aniversario del día que había sido brutalmente atacado, dejándole mental y psicológicamente marcado y volviéndole más cauteloso, si no paranoico, del mundo exterior._

 _Alfred todavía no había superado el trauma de los terribles ataques a su amado país. Había estado escondido en reclusión y se negaba a ver a nadie, excepto a Arthur y Matthew, los cuales estaban comprensiblemente preocupados por su estado de salud y mental. Matthew estaba entregado en lo que podía hacer por su hermano y Arthur decidió intervenir. Recientemente había sido engatusado por Arthur para salir de su casa y pasar algo de tiempo en Inglaterra. Había pasado un fin de semana tranquilo en la residencia señorial antes de volver a su propia ciudad para estar presente en el gran servicio conmemorativo que tendría lugar en la Casa Blanca en la tarde del día siguiente._

 _Durante ese año entero, la superpotencia normalmente reforzada no había derramado una sola lágrima y su cuerpo presentaba nuevas cicatrices que se desvanecerían pronto. Alfred sabía que ésta recién adquirida estoicidad que nunca supo que poseía preocupaba muchísimo a Arthur, el cual no quería que tomase el mismo camino de soledad que el escogió. Pero sentía que no merecía llorar después de fallar al proteger a su gente, la cual sufrió mucho por su vulnerabilidad._

 _Fue una hermosa tarde y Arthur había colocado una tumbona para que Alfred se tumbase. Alfred había caído en una incómoda siesta mientras Arthur entraba brevemente a comprobar la cena._

 _Alfred era perseguido por terribles pesadillas. Eran peores que los rompedores recuerdos de la Guerra Revolucionaria y cada una de las otras batallas y guerras en las que había participado. Algunas veces soñaba con los aviones de pasajeros estrellándose contra las poderosas torres gemelas, provocando que estas colapsasen una tras otra entre fuego y humo infernal. Otras veces, era forzado a ser testigo de su gente muriendo del modo más gráfico y aterrador cuando los aviones chocaban y las torres se convertían en polvo._

 _Pero la peor pesadilla era en la que estaba encerrado en un lugar lleno de oscuridad y solamente escuchando susurros, llantos y gritos a su alrededor, el cual era el que estaba experimentando durante su siesta en ese momento. La mayoría de ellos estaban llenos de llanto angustioso y gran dolor por la pérdida de sus seres queridos que murieron en las torres y los pasajeros de los aviones. Algunos otros expresaban una intensa ira y odio hacia los horribles criminales por lo ocurrido, incapaces de entender porque usarían esos medios extremos para enviar sus mensajes y amenazas, sin tener en cuenta las vidas humanas. Los restantes que podía oír eran susurros de las personas muriendo llamando a sus seres queridos antes de su último aliento._

 _Destrozaba el corazón de la normalmente alegre nación el que esas personas inocentes muriesen y se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de llegar a ellos antes._

 _Las masas de pasajeros en los aviones murieron solos de cara al peligro. Solo querían ir a casa con sus familias que estaban esperándoles con los brazos abiertos, todos dispuestos a pasar un buen día juntos. Acabaron pagando con sus vidas por su valiente actitud de asegurarse de que el último avión no reclamase a más personas inocentes…_

 _Y esos cientos de personas de las torres… solo estaban trabajando como cualquier otro día… ahora sus seres queridos nunca les verían de nuevo… sus cuerpos estaban perdidos en los escombros y sus últimos susurros y llantos serían los únicos recuerdos de que habían vivido…_

 _Y esos cientos de personas que respondieron las llamadas de auxilio… los bomberos de todos los departamentos de bomberos del estado… el personal de emergencias… los trabajadores de rescate… estaban intentando salvarles… pero el caos era demasiado… hicieron lo posible para salvarles pero… fue todo para nada… nunca salieron… y…_

 _Entonces los susurros, llantos y gritos se convertían en mordaces acusaciones de que nunca estuvo allí para ellos cuando saltaron desde las torres, enterrados entre montañas de piedras desmenuzadas y hormigón o quemados en el fuego infernal, cuando los aviones se estrellaron… estaban diciéndole que era un fracaso…le estaban diciendo que no era un héroe… sino un monstruo que permitió que esas atrocidades ocurriesen._

 _¡Débil!... ¡Cruel!... ¡Sin corazón!... ¡Monstruo!..._

 _ **¡Asesino!**_

 _Alfred se había despertado sobresaltado con un grito desgarrador, hiperventilando y jadeando. Era un total desastre. Estaba empapado en sudor frío. Su cabeza estaba palpitando. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Y, finalmente, su mano izquierda dolía terriblemente con su corazón golpeando contra su pecho como si fuese un martillo neumático fuera de control. Eran signos reveladores de que su espíritu no se había curado del todo desde lo ocurrido._

" _¡Amor! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!" Arthur estaba inmediatamente a su lado, la preocupación plasmada en su rostro serio._

 _Alfred agarró a Arthur, mandándolos a ambos directos a la hierba._

" _¡Hazlo parar! ¡Hazlo parar! ¡Haz que no caigan! ¡Haz que no salten! ¡Haz que no luchen!" gritó Alfred histéricamente en el pecho de Arthur "¡Todo esto es mi culpa!"_

 _Arthur acunó a la temblorosa nación e intentó consolarle del mejor modo que pudo "Amor, lo que ocurrió ese día no fue tu culpa. ¡No sabías que ocurriría así que no fue tu culpa!"_

" _¡Pero esas voces en mi cabeza! ¡Me asustan! ¡Ahora esas personas nunca verán a sus seres queridos de nuevo! ¡Están enfadados y asustados y, y… y tristes y… es demasiado!" Alfred apretó la zona del corazón, sintiéndose mareado por la falta de oxígeno registrándose en su cerebro "¡Quiero que el dolor pare! ¡HAZLO PARAR!"_

" _Cálmate, Alfred… shhhhh… saldremos de esto… saldrás de esto… respira hondo… respira hondo…" Arthur se colocó de modo que estuviese sentado con Alfred todavía temblando entre sus brazos. El antiguo Imperio Británico frotó las manos en el tembloroso cuerpo, intentando dar calor de nuevo a su piel húmeda y fría. Alfred inspiró tanto aire como pudo, sintiendo la oleada de mareo "Shhhh… Estoy aquí, muchacho… shhhhh…"_

 _Las dulces palabras de Arthur de seguridad lentamente habían surtido su magia calmante. Alfred se sintió relajarse y apoyó su mejilla en el pecho del otro, tranquilo con el corazón latiendo de manera constante. Arthur empezó a tararear una canción de "El Fantasma de la Ópera". Vagamente recordaba que esta canción era cantada por la heroína y su interés amoroso mientras declaraban su amor el uno por el otro mientras el Fantasma les observaba desde un lado con el corazón roto. No la había escuchado desde que era joven, cuando Arthur la cantaba como una de sus canciones de cuna o para consolarlo de un sueño aterrador._

 _Con cada verso, Alfred empezaba a escuchar las súplicas de corazón ocultas de Arthur para liberar el dolor y dárselo sin sentir vergüenza. Finalmente sintió la primera lágrima bajar por su mejilla antes de que más la siguiesen en ríos sin fin, su fuerte fachada por fin quebrándose y rompiéndose. Alfred cedió al final al dolor pro las almas inocentes perdidas en los ataques. También lloró de alivio de que su amante estuviese ahí para amarle y protegerle como siempre._

 _Arthur no prestó atención a su camisa humedecida o al doloroso agarre de sus brazos que estaba seguro que dejarían marcas. Se centró en la vulnerable superpotencia en sus brazos, arrullándole suavemente para que soltase toda la pena que mantenía dentro. Durante todo este tiempo, dejó besos en su rubio cabello y en las húmedas mejillas._

 _Pareció una eternidad hasta que Alfred acabó exhausto de llorar. Sintió su barbilla alzarse hacia arriba y un suave beso ser depositado en sus labios._

" _Por fin tienes tu oportunidad de llorar como se debe, Alfred" dijo Arthur mientras ayudaba a la nación más joven a ponerse en pie._

" _Siento haberte llenado de lágrimas y mocos…" dijo Alfred dócilmente._

" _Eso es muy considerado por tu parte pero tu bienestar es más importante que una vieja camisa empapada… ni siquiera sientas vergüenza de derramar lágrimas por los caídos…la cena pronto estará lista. Vamos a comer, darnos una ducha de agua caliente y, entonces, nos retiraremos a dormir para que puedas coger el vuelo por la mañana temprano"_

" _Pero no quiero volver mañana por la mañana, Arthur" admitió Alfred suavemente "No puedo… no puedo encararles… me odian por no ser capaz de protegerles…"_

" _Amor, por mi parte, sabes que es una absoluta estupidez. Tu gente te ama y cree en ti"_

 _Alfred negó con la cabeza "No puedo hacerlo… estaré solo de nuevo… y… tú no estarás allí conmigo…"_

" _Bueno, es algo bueno que lo tuviese previsto al reservar asiento en el mismo vuelo que tú, amor…"_

 _Alfred alzó la mirada hacia su amante con sorpresa y alivio "Quieres decir…"_

" _Mi jefe estaba bien con eso, viendo que puedo ir en su lugar para presentar sus respetos y condolencias… sería poco caballeroso de mi parte si no puedo ayudar a mi amado… tengo que mostrarte lo que quería darte como tributo para mañana… mostrarte que los perdidos están en paz y que no estás solo en esto" Arthur le señaló al jardín "Mira a tu alrededor…"_

 _Alfred se quedó sin aliento ante lo que veía, preguntándose porqué sus ojos no registraron la primera vez que entraron al jardín hoy o todos los demás días, lo que había estado ahí. Cada uno de los rosales, planta y flores que podía ver, estaban todas completamente florecidas con puras rosas blancas. La visión era impresionante y hermosa. Alfred volvió a mirar a Arthur el cual tenía sus dedos unidos._

" _¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?"_

" _Me llevó un año entero el asegurarme de que esas rosas estaban creciendo altas y fuertes y estaban bien protegidas durante el invierno. Mucha paciencia, tiempo y trabajo duro necesitaron también, por supuesto…" Arthur sonrió antes de añadir la última parte suavemente "Y… un poco de magia…"_

" _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto por mí?"_

" _Escuché que tu jefe había puesto en marcha la construcción de algunos monumentos temporales antes de que el real estuviese construido. Pongamos las rosas allí para presentar tributo antes de tu aparición en el servicio conmemorativo de por la tarde" Arthur cogió cuidadosamente una de las rosas blancas antes de tendérsela a Alfred, le cual la cogió tentativamente. Sentía como si no mereciese sostener esa preciosa flor "Una rosa blanca en honor a todas las almas inocentes perdidas. He plantado exactamente 2977 rosas para ti. Esas personas normales que perecieron en las torres y los pasajeros de los aviones nunca serán olvidados, Alfred. Mientras que sigas siendo un héroe, llevarás esperanza, valor y fuerza a sus seres queridos y a muchos otros más para que vivan sus recuerdos…al igual que estás ahí para tu gente, siempre estaré aquí para ti sin importar lo que ocurra… nunca estarás solo, amor"_

 _La respuesta de Alfred al tierno y sincero tributo de Arthur fue un gran beso mientras nuevas lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento corrían por sus mejillas. Esa noche, Arthur hizo el amor apasionada pero suavemente con Alfred y protegió a la joven nación de las pesadillas que le cazaban, permitiéndole por primera vez el dormir pacíficamente por una vez. A la mañana siguiente mientras Alfred y Arthur viajaban de vuelta a los grandes Estados Unidos, todo el recorrido olía muy bien a rosas y repleto con el suave canto de Arthur para calmar sus temores…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eso dos preciosos recuerdos eran la razón de que estuviese todavía aquí, viviendo y respirando y todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro por los buenos y malos momentos que pasaron juntos. Fue todo gracias a Arthur, su renovado amor y el lenguaje secreto de las flores que les acercó más que nunca. Y es por eso que estaba sintiéndose particularmente nervioso. No quería hacer estropear esto. Hizo girar los tallos de las rosas y sintió el regalo en su bolsillo, con ansiedad, mientras se acercaba a su destino al cual había ido incontables veces.

Alfred golpeó la puerta con el pasador de bronce, siendo abierta por uno de los asistentes de su amante que educadamente asintió como saludo y le guio hacia adentro. La nación americana siguió su camino a través de los largos corredores muy decorados, mirando en cada habitación meticulosamente ordenadas en busca de Arthur. Cuando Alfred no pudo encontrar a su amante en ninguna de ellas, llegó a la conclusión de que la nación más antigua estaría en su amado jardín de rosas. Al llegar a la mitad, abrió las puertas de hierro, miró dentro y sonrió ante la visión. Arthur había colocado la tumbona derecha y estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Alfred caminó de puntillas, en silencio, hasta donde estaba situada la silla y se sentó tranquilamente a su lado, cuidado de no despertarle. Colocó las rosas atadas en un delicado florero de plata sobre la mesa de cristal antes de volver a donde Arthur estaba todavía dormido.

"Hermoso…" Alfred sonrió con ternura mientras observaba los rasgos serenos de la durmiente nación. Su cabello dorado y revuelto se balanceaba suavemente con la brisa de la tarde y su normalmente pálida piel estaba teñida de un tono rosa suave que la hacía brillar. Su pecho alzándose y descendiendo ligeramente con cada suave respiración.

Alfred tomó una de las manos flojas de Arthur y le dio un apretón. Observó los labios gruesos que normalmente soltaban maldiciones y comentarios cínicos, agachándose para besarlos dulcemente. El beso tuvo el efecto deseado. Arthur suspiró y parpadeó para abrir los ojos.

"Wakey, wakey, bello durmiente" bromeó ligeramente Alfred.

"Debo de estar soñando todavía…" murmuró Arthur con confusión, sus espesas cejas fruncidas "Todavía estoy viéndote aunque tengo los ojos abiertos…"

Alfred le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de firma heroica.

"No estás soñando, amigo" Alfred dio un suave beso en la mejilla de su amante "¿Esto es suficiente para convencerte?"

"Alfred… ¡Alfred!" Arthur inmediatamente se sentó derecho con un sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes se abrieron ampliamente, llenos de sorpresa "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Se supone que no llegarías hasta mañana por la mañana!"

"¿Qué? ¡Sobrevolé el océano solo para verte! ¿No estás feliz de verme?" Alfred hizo un puchero.

"¡P-Por supuesto que lo estoy, idiota!" exclamó Arthur, sus ojos desviándose hacia otro lado "Es solo que estaba sorprendido… eso es todo… ¿pasaste a través de mi puerta de nuevo?"

"Me hieres profundamente, Arthur" Alfred se acurrucó cerca de la nación más antigua "No, no usé uno de mis aviones para llegar aquí y atravesé tu puerta y –"

Arthur detuvo los balbuceos de su amante con un beso.

"Cállate un poco, ¿quieres?"

Alfred no pudo evitar el reírse con timidez.

"Solo estaba bromeando sobre lo de entrar, estúpido…" Arthur sonrió y besó la mejilla de Alfred "Es bueno verte de nuevo"

"Yo también, cariño" Alfred sintió el paquete en el bolsillo y se armó de valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer-

"Ah…ya veo que compraste algunas rosas más, Alfred" los ojos de Arthur se iluminaron "Sé el lugar para plantar estas bellezas, se verá realmente hermoso con ellas"

La isla se levantó de la silla y caminó por el césped hasta la mesa. No se dio cuenta de que Alfred había empezado a sudar ligeramente y su sonrisa normalmente alegre se había convertido en una nerviosa.

"Así que vamos a ver…lo que… tenemos…aquí…"

El corazón de Arthur palpitaba en sus oídos por lo que veía ante él. De pie en el interior del vaso estaban dos hermosas rosas totalmente florecidas: una de un profundo rojo vino y la otra de un puro blanco nieve atadas juntas con lazo rojo y blanco a rayas en un arco perfecto. Sabía que una rosa completamente florecida significaba 'Te amo', la de color rojo burdeos para la belleza inconsciente y la blanca como la nieve para la reverencia. Pero las rosas blanca y roja juntas unidas en un solo tallo, significaban algo que no se atrevía a imaginar: era una señal de algo inminente…

La nación más adulta se giró hacia Alfred, que estaba ante él sobre una rodilla.

Arthur jadeó suavemente, sintiendo su garganta secarse "Es lo que creo que es…"

"Si… lo es…" Alfred alcanzó su bolsillo para revelar un regalo especial: una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. La abrió con un click para revelar un simple pero hermoso anillo de oro clavado en un cojín morado. La banda de oro rosa estaba grabada delicadamente con un solo emblema de una rosa y un pequeño pero perfecto diamante colocado en el centro. La rosa metálica brillaba con un toque dorado y rojo y el diamante en miniatura brillaba con esplendor en el sol de la tarde "Mi estado económico no es exactamente el mejor pero he ahorrado suficiente para esto y más… Matthew me ayudó a elegir el diseño. No fue fácil y me llevó muchísimo… Dios mío, espero que el tamaño sea correcto pero…esto es para ti…"

"Alfred… qué…yo…" Arthur se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan incapaz de expresarse en este momento. Su boca y su lengua se negaban a cooperar para formar palabras.

"Te amo, Arthur… Quiero que todo el maldito mundo sepa que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro" declaró Alfred directamente, sus ojos zafiro clavados en su amante "Has hecho tanto por mi desde que era pequeño hasta ahora. Me has dado el mejor de los regalos al dejarme entrar en tu corazón una vez más"

Arthur llevó las manos a su boca para detener el llanto que venía. Sus ojos verdes estaban brillando con lágrimas de incredulidad. Intentó y falló en calmar el duro golpeteo contra su pecho, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo ante él.

"Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos hasta ahora. Juré que siempre estaría aquí para ti y nunca te dejaría ir… Todavía tengo mucho que hacer por ti y nunca dejaré de hacerte creer en mí y en nosotros... Sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero simplemente quiero pedirte que estés a mi lado para la eternidad" Alfred pausó para respirar profundamente "Arthur Kirkland… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Un profundo silencio lo siguió. Alfred observó a la nación ante él con ansiedad, esperando por una señal… algo que rompiese la creciente tensión entre ellos.

Las lágrimas de Arthur se abrieron paso y se derramaron por sus mejillas en brillantes ríos.

"Tú… idiota… imbécil…" Arthur intentó forzar una mueca en su rostro. Pero, en su lugar, una sonrisa acuosa tiró de sus labios.

"Entonces… ¿eso es un sí?" se atrevió a preguntar Alfred, sus labios pasando a una sonrisa esperanzada.

"¡Qué más podría ser, imbécil!" replicó Arthur sin malicia "¡Sí, me casaré contigo, Alfred F. Jones!"

Alfred se encontró a si mismo tirando al suelo a un lloroso Arthur, el cual apretó los labios y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo fuerte. Después de un beso alucinante, la nación más grande se empujó a sí mismo y su amante para quedar sentados sobre el césped y envolvió con sus brazos a Arthur. la nación americana sonrió y también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la creciente felicidad que brotaba dentro de él. Ahora iba a estar unido con Arthur. Inspiró con tremendo alivio, sus nervios ahora calmándose de toda la adrenalina.

"Genial… pensé que iba a morir por el suspense…" Alfred le dio el anillo a la nación más antigua.

"Es hermoso, amor…" Arthur sostuvo el anillo delicadamente con dos dedos y miró a través de él. Juraría que vio una visión de ellos vestidos con trajes de etiqueta, sonriendo y riendo bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas…

"Hay una inscripción dentro…"

Arthur se limpió sus ojos borrosos por el exceso de lágrimas y encontró las delicadas palabras grabadas en el interior de la banda de metal: 'Para mi Príncipe de las Rosas – Te amo por siempre'. La nación más antigua se rio suavemente ante las sentimentales y románticas palabras.

"Te has convertido en un romanticón, ¿sabes eso, Alfred?" Arthur sonrió mientras la superpotencia tomaba el anillo y lo deslizaba en el dedo anular izquierdo de la otra nación. Se ajustaba perfectamente.

"No te veo o te escucho quejarte" la superpotencia rozó sus labios contra el pálido cuello del otro y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Alfred sonrió mientras el pequeño cuerpo se estremecía en su abrazo "Solamente quiero lo mejor para mi Príncipe de las Rosas…"

El sonrojo reapareció en las mejillas de Arthur y la pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Idiota…"

"Tu idiota para siempre…"

Alfred sonrió mientras su prometido tranquilamente admiraba el hermoso anillo descansando sobre su delgado dedo. Tenía que agradecerle a su hermano por su ayuda en su siguiente visita y hacer una nota mental para pedirle que fuese su padrino para la boda que estaba por llegar. La poderosa nación se sentía tan llena y completa que su corazón podía, literalmente, estallar en una lluvia interminable de fuegos artificiales. Llevó sus labios al oído de la otra nación y expresó lo que estaba en su corazón para devolver el cariño y los cuidados amorosos de Arthur cuando se derrumbó el 10 de Septiembre de 2002.

" _Di que compartirás conmigo un amor, una vida… déjame sacarte de tu soledad…"_ Alfred se detuvo para besar las lágrimas de felicidad que todavía persistían en los ojos de Arthur " _Di que me quieres aquí a tu lado… a cualquier lado que vayas, déjame ir también… ámame… eso es todo lo que te pido…_ "

A pesar de los dulces besos de Alfred, Arthur sintió que se rompía de nuevo de felicidad.

"Idiota romántico… porque es imposible no amarte…"

Alfred besó la mano de Arthur antes de girar alrededor de la nación más antigua y montarle a horcajadas sobre sus piernas antes de atraer su rostro para darle un beso propiamente dicho, el cual Arthur correspondió gustosamente. Estaban sin aire cuando se separaron. Las manos de Alfred se deslizaron bajo la camisa para acariciar la parte baja de la espalda de Arthur. La nación de pelo rubio-dorado suspiró profundamente ante el contacto, acariciando con su mejilla el cálido cuello de Alfred.

"Creo que esto merece una celebración…necesitamos hacer otro recuerdo para recordar…" comentó Alfred mientras trabajaba en desabrochar la camisa de Arthur y el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones.

"Esto es de lo más impropio" a pesar del tono de reproche, Arthur estaba igual de ansioso por desvestir a Alfred "Tenemos testigos, ¿sabes?"

Aunque no había nadie más en las cercanías, la superpotencia sabía que su prometido estaba refiriéndose a las rosas del jardín. Alfred resopló. Como si esas rosas tuviesen ojos y oídos…

"Déjales ver y escuchar todo, Arthur…" sonrió Alfred mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del propio Arthur, besando el anillo que descansaba en su dedo "Serán los primeros de muchos en ser testigos de nuestra unión…"

Mientras Alfred procedía a hacer a Arthur totalmente suyo de nuevo, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y más diabólica. Iba a mostrarle al mundo que Arthur, su amado Príncipe de las Rosas, era totalmente suyo para amarle y cuidarle.

Mientras los suaves gemidos, gruñidos y susurros sin aliento llenaban el jardín, las dos rosas florecidas en el envase de plata parecían unirse más, por lo cual los pétalos rojos y blancos se rozaban los unos con los otros en un suave abrazo.

 **¡Fin!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Omake:**

"¡Ho ho! Esto resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, mon cher. Quién pensaría que Arthur y Alfred harían el amor dulcemente de este modo"

"Francis, no siento que sea correcto esto… no deberíamos siquiera estar espiándoles, en primer lugar…"

Las suaves protestas de Matthew eran creíbles por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la incómoda estrechez en su zona inferior mientras veía a su hermano gemelo y su prometido abrazarse íntimamente y besarse el uno al otro en sus…bruscas actividades. Se acercó más a la nación francesa, consciente de las hojas y ramitas en su camino.

Francis rio suavemente y abrazó a la sonrojada nación canadiense con un solo brazo mientras sigilosamente continuaba tomando fotos de la pareja unida con su nueva cámara digital.

"Ah, mi querido Matthew, mon petit ange, a pesar de decirlo, no puedes negar que te gusta lo que ves" la nación francesa besó suavemente los dulces labios "Estás feliz por tu hermano, ¿no?"

"P-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Pero creo que –"

"Entonces eso es todo lo que importa. De esto se trata el amor. ¡Ah! ¡Esa fue una hermosa foto! ¿Oh? Qué pena, se están retirando para la noche ya" ambas naciones observaron cómo Alfred y Arthur, en sus estados de medio vestidos, caminaban de vuelta a la casa, cerrando las puertas de metal tras ellos "Bueno, creo que tenemos suficiente para dejar que Monsieur Kiku sepa lo que ocurrió. Ah, estarán tan encantado con estas nuevas fotos y las noticias. Venga, vamos a volver al hotel para que pueda hacértelo toda la noche…"

"Mon amour…"

El sonrojo de Matthew se profundizó aún más, pero sonrió con timidez mientras Francis cuidadosamente les sacaba a ambos de su escondite en el rosal y sigilosamente salió del jardín sin llamar la atención de los dos ocupantes de la casa. Mientras caminaban de vuelta al hotel, Francis le dedicó a Matthew una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras le atraía para darle un acalorado y amoroso beso.

 **¡El VERDADERO final!**

 _ **Notas de Autor/a:**_ con total seriedad, en lo que respecta a los ataques del 11 de septiembre, no mentiré con que estaba totalmente atónita y mi corazón y brazo izquierdo se sacudieron cuando vi las imágenes de las noticias a las torres gemelas en el 2001. Estaba tan asustada porque, a pesar de que no soy americana y vivo a miles de kilómetros de distancia, tenía esta sensación de presión de que podía ocurrir en cualquier parte y esto… podría ocurrirles a los que amo. Una parte de mi cambió ese día a pesar de que no estaba allí. Me hizo darme cuenta de que hay personas terribles en este mundo y el odio es una fuerza poderosa para hacer que las personas hagan este tipo de cosas que no podemos comprender, hay personas que se reúnen para demostrar que no tienen miedo y esa fuerte unión es lo que he visto en todos los aniversarios de estos 11 años y tengo por seguro que serán más memorables para asegurarnos que esas personas inocentes no serán olvidadas.

Como repito, sinceramente espero que lo que he escrito en este escrito exprese el recuerdo y las condolencias por los caídos y respeto y admiración por las personas que están todavía con vida hoy en día.


End file.
